B-Behind a Facade
by MyVisionIsDying
Summary: Elphaba had asked me once why I was so shallow and brainless. She had wanted to know why I was hiding behind a facade.I told her I wanted to fit in because of my status as a prince. But I never told her why I wanted to fit in. I was too embarrassed. Fiyero's POV. AU?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've never written from a character's perspective before so I thought I'd experiment with Fiyero, because at times he can be so brainless to the extent where he just needs some sense knocked into him! Oh, and I thought I'd add in something that I saw in The King's Speech (plot twist! it's the stammer/stutter) because I was planning to write something similar with Wicked but then this idea came along.  
**_~Vision_

* * *

Prologue.

Elphaba had asked me once why I was so shallow and brainless. She had wanted to know why I was hiding behind a facade, why I was pretending to be some dumb, obnoxious person. I told her why. I told her I wanted to fit in because of my status as a prince. She had accepted that reason and never asked since. But I never told her why I wanted to fit in. I never told her that I had been bullied when I was a child. I was too embarrassed to tell her.

* * *

My mother was the best mother anyone could have, and she was my mother. I could admit that I was a mummy's boy, she had pretty much raised me since birth- seeing as my father had to fufil his duties as king. My mother had taught me to walk, taught me to read and to write, and my mother taught me to talk- although the latter proved to be a little more difficult than planned. Even I could admit that when my mother was teaching me to talk that there were going to be problems.

Well, it was one problem but I felt that because it was difficult to handle it should have been made up of tiny problems althogether. To set the records straight; I had a stammer as a child. Others call it a stutter but if we wanted to call it in proper terms then yes, a stammer.

Mother had realised this when I was starting to pronounce simple words such as Mama or Papa- usually repeating the first letter of the word due to hesitation. Mother had always found my stammer adorable, with my face scrunching up in concentration with word pronunciations and then the frown whenever I stammered.

Her hugs were always comforting whenever I began to cry because of this. She would lift me into her lap and run her fingers through my hair, assuring me that I would grow out of my stammer- it was indeed common amongst toddlers to endure stuttering when learning to speak.

But I hadn't grown out of my stammer. It had worsened, especially when talking to people I was unfamiliar with. Which was why I hated school and trips to other countries in Oz. I couldn't speak because I would stop halfway through a sentence, cutting a word short. When father would urge me to carry on I would fumble the words and then I would say nothing because I felt embarrassed. I was worried it would make my father ashamed of me.

I chose to talk less when I was with my family. I chose to never talk when I was out in public. So I pretty much became a mute because I chose to be a mute.

* * *

_"Men of few words are the best men."_

_-William Shakespeare_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Doglover645, thanks for the review! And Chanty420, thanks and don't worry, I'm patient so take your time with Wicked Fan Academy. And Elphabalover101, thanks for the review, here is an update! Changing the rating to T because there will be a tiny bit of swearing in this chapter (as in like one word). Also, I'm sad that Willemijn left but even though I never got the chance to see her, she has been brilliant from what I have heard from others and from YouTube clips, on the 30th although I may be gutted, I will be excited to see Emma Hatton as Elphaba.  
**_~Vision _

* * *

Third Time's the Charm!

My 8th birthday was last week; mum told me that whatever I wished for when I blew out the candles on my cake would come true. But it didn't. I still stammered when I spoke. I wish my stammer would go away, I don't like it.

Well then, I'll just ask for it to go away at Lurlinemas, as a present from this mythical and magical gift giver who delivers toys to good children in Oz. Mum says that it may be Lurline herself but dad laughs and argues that it is some man in a suit of red with a beard or something. I like to believe it's both. Maybe if I stay up on Lurlinemas Eve, I could meet them and ask them to take my stammer away. I hate my stammer. It makes me an outcast at school.

I'm worried dad might think that I may not be able to rule the Vinkus with a stammer when I'm older, he's seen it at its worst when we had travelled to Munchkinland to meet Governer Thropp. Dad said he had two daughters but when we arrived Governer Thropp said that they were visiting family, however I heard noises from upstairs in the mansion. I was told to ignore it, Governer Thropp said it would be the servants but I heard laughing and giggling- voices of little girls. Governer Thropp was scary, very intimidating. With his face as red as a Quadling and the veins that protruded from his forehead whenever dad would make a proposal.

When dad had told me to simply say hello to the Governer, all I could manage was _"He-"_. Governer Thropp's face reddened, that's when he began shouting- yelling at my dad about how rude I was by cutting off my speech. Dad calmly explained about my stammer but the Governer kept yelling and ranting which dad picked me up and walked out of the mansion. We never went back to Munchkinland since, dad invites Governer Thropp to the Vinkus whenever they needed to hold meetings.

* * *

"Fiyero, please come down here, it's almost time you went to school!" called my mother.

I would have responded but I knew that going to school meant getting bullied, again. I looked from my reflection in the mirror to my desk, the book- my cousin Genevieve had given me for my birthday- sat by the edge of my desk.

_Avoid Speaking Like an Idiot 101_

She gave me that book as an insult despite telling everyone else it was a little joke and was to help me lose the stammer. I hate my cousin just as much as I hate my stammer. I shoved the book to the floor and walked out of my bedroom.

Mum was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, she knew I didn't answer her and was coming to see if I was alright. She looked at me and a smile rested on her face, that same assuring smile she would give me. Immediately I relaxed and fell into her arms, she hugged me close and I felt a sense of safety. I loved my mum, she knew how I felt- she said it was because she's very... nurturing, that's the word!

"I d-don't want to... _guh_ g-go." I muttered, pressing my face against the fabric of her dress.

Mum crouched down to my height, she looked me in the eye, "I know Fiyero, honey, but school provides you with an education that you shouldn't refuse. If there are any more problems then you tell me, don't stay silent with these things, ok?"

I nodded. Mum gave me that look and I quickly replied, "Ok."

She smiled and held me at arms length, "Good boy, your father's waiting in the carriage to take you to school."

Although I couldn't see it, I felt the colour drain from my face. My dad is taking me to school? That must mean he wants to talk to me about something, he must know that with a stammer I am not fit to become a King. Nodding, I shuffled out of our castle with my school bag in tow and I hopped into the carriage where my dad was sitting, reading a newspaper.

Dad looked up to find me sitting opposite him, a smile graced his lips- I felt my stomach twist in knots. Why would dad smile if he would tell me that I'm not fit to be king of the Vinkus when I'm older?

"Hey Yero." he greeted, "Ready to go to school."

I looked at my feet which dangled off of my seat, "Uh-huh."

I heard dad's smile deplete into a frown. He placed his newpaper beside him as he looked at me with concern, "Is everything alright Fiyero?" he asked.

"Y-Yes." I continued to avoid my father's gaze, I felt a lump form in the back of my throat.

Dad shifted out of his seat to sit next to me, "Fiyero, son, what's bothering you?"

Inhaling I looked up at my father, "W-Why do _pah_ p-people make fun of others? Isn't ev-everyone in Oz b-born equal?" dad could see the bitterness within me. I was bitter, why do I get bullied because I talk differently? Everyone has flaws.

"That's because there are many people out there who want to protect themselves. They have to much of an ego and reputation in which people who are different scares them. They're being judgemental. It's prejudice."

"Like m-most of the kids at my sc-school?" I tilted my head to the side.

Dad's back tensed up, "Yes, sort of. But kids your age are too young to understand things like judgement and prejudice."

"Then why do they _buh_ b-bully me?"

"Because some kids aren't taught respect or acceptance. They'll most likely to end up like their parents, afraid of society."

I slumped into my seat without saying another word. I could hear the playful banter and laughing of children outside, we were near my school. Panicking, I began to think of a plan, I don't want the carriage to pull up right outside. That would make me a target even more so than before, "I think I c-can get to school f-from here dad." I immediately snapped.

His eyebrows furrowed together, "If you want to. School is only a block or so away."

"I'll be f-fine dad. I _pah_ p-promise!" I crossed my heart and quickly jumped out of the carriage, slamming the door in the process.

* * *

I waved as the carriage soon disappeared along the road. I walked with all five- or is it six?- senses on guard. Walking with caution. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Tiggular!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, cringing at the sound of my last name. Only one person would refer me to my surname with the pronunciation so vile sounding like I was poison or scum. Nizyr, the _bastard son_ of the King of the Glikkus, his mother was a half-Quadling slave. I heard dad talk to mum about the Glikkun King, he had many daughters from other women but Nizyr was his only son- and the youngest child. I clutched the strap of my bag.

"W-What do you want?" I hissed, attempting not to turn and face him.

He took a step forward, "It seems you're walking to school." he stated.

"That is cah c-correct. H-How is this y-your business?"

I felt his hand grip my shoulder, his nails digging through my shirt to reach my flesh, "You're more vulnerable when we're not in school."

By now a small group of other kids had gathered at the sight of Nizyr grasping my shoulder. I stood fixated, staring straight ahead of me. My eyes narrowing into a glare. Nizyr was on a mission to break me. This was already my third school. The first two was because of severe bullying by older kids, I'm not leaving this school because I was a coward and tried to make a new life at a new school. I'm going to change schools for another reason.

"So, Tiggular." Nizyr grinned maniacally, "What are you _g-g-gonna_ do now?" he jeered, mocking my stammer.

I smirked deviously, "This!" I yelled, shoving my elbow into his abdomen which sent Nizyr doubling over. And I ran. Away from Nizyr, away from the group of kids. Away from school. I turned left down an alleyway, dodging rubbish that covered the path.

I emerged into a busy street with adults going about their life, dragging toddlers into shops or talking with one another outside a cafe. Carriages and carts traveling past one another, I noticed my father's carriage and ducked behind a bin- slumping against the wall opposite.

If I can't change schools to avoid bullying then I'll change schools because I will get kicked out. I will get kicked out of my third school for skipping it. Third time's the charm!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I almost forgot about this! Sorry guys but here is some sad Fiyero being... well, sad and I'm sorry this chapter's fairly short, it was all I could write. Not even sure why I gave Fiyero four middle names but hey, he is royalty after all!  
**_~Vision  
_

* * *

Like a Fairytale.

My eyes began to sting but I still blinked back the unfallen tears, I brought my knees up so my arms could wrap around them and I rested my chin on top. I wanted to go home and hide in my room and never ever emerge again. I wanted those fairytales to be true so I could have a Fairy Godmother just like that Cinderella girl, then she could use her magic to make my stammer go away. Or I could have a genie and use one of the three wishes, and wish him to be free- that would be nice.

_I want my _muh_ m-mum._

I got up from my position between the wall and the bin, brushing the dirt from my clothes. I watched a woman sooth her young child to calm down its loud wails, my face softened at the sight, forgetting what had happened earlier this morning. I wish I was a toddler again, so my mum could hold me in her arms- then that way I could stop myself from having a stammer. Wait, is having a stammer a choice? My face creased in thought, no, it probably wasn't a choice. I couldn't help stammering when I spoke, I couldn't stop it. Still, I just want mum to comfort me.

_I want my m-mum._

Walking the streets, I ignored the looks a few people gave me, obviously they knew I was Prince Fiyero Olivier Marco Horatio Jean Tiggular, heir to the Vinkun throne and skipping school. I didn't care, I wore a scowl on my face as more and more people began to stare at me, some gasping. Why should I live up to their expectations? I'm not _their_ child, hell, I am _just_ a child so why should they expect me to do stuff that I shouldn't be doing at this age?

I felt tears pool up in my eyes once more. Not again, please, not again. I don't want adults to see me crying and then ask what's wrong. What would I say? I continued walking. My pace quickening as I could see the top of the palace, I was almost home, at least.

Pushing past the iron gate that led way to the front palace gardens, I made my way up the cobbled path, deliberately scuffing my shoes against the surface in anger. A couple palace gardeners noticed my early arrival, I shot them a pleading look to not notify my mum and they nodded sympathetically and went pack to tending the flowers.

I made my way up the steps of the palace, halting a little near the top to sit down, burying my face in my hands. _I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry._ Princes don't cry, especially those in fairytales. Princes are supposed to be brave and strong with fluid masculine speech enough to make the princess swoon. Princes don't stammer. Princes are supposed to talk properly. Princes. Don't. Stammer!

I rocked back and forth to calm myself, holding back the tears that badly stung my eyes. My voice cracked in a squeak as I choked back a sob, my fingers curling into my hair and my nails digging into my scalp. I saw the salt water fall from my face and onto the surface of the stairs, creating a puddle between my feet.

"I want my mum!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here we are, little Fiyero decides to bend the rules to adapt around himself and his stutter.  
**_~Vision  
_

* * *

Three Months Later...

"Expelled?!" I could hear mum scream at me, "You got expelled from school?!"

Unimpressed, I arched an eyebrow, responding with the slightest of nonchalant shrugs. I couldn't care less, I got out of that hell-hole before I could be physically and emotionally damaged. I did the wrong thing for the completely right reason. Totally bittersweet, is it not? I scoffed back a laugh, suppressing a grin as well.

Dad sat rigidly in his chair in the corner of his study, watching mum rile up her anger as she scolded me, letter creased and clasped in her fist. That would probably be me if she wasn't such a great mum, honestly, she loves me too much to do something like that. Surprising that dad was keeping his cool, he was usually the one to scold me for such things while mum would try to be the voice of reason. This time, the roles were reversed.

"Fiyero, I thought you said you'd try to cope with school. You promised me, Yero." she almost sobbed, ruffling my hair.

Another silent scoff, I didn't promise mum anything, did I? What was I supposed to do when everyone wanted to beat me until I was broken because of a stupid speech impediment. I knew if mum had told my school then my tormentors would probably beat me until I was dead. That was how cruel they could be, only kids my age could be- being raised in the Vinkus was a risk some people were willing to take, and a risk I was born into.

"Fiyero, are you even listening to me?!" mum snapped.

I finally looked up at her, with no sign of emotion in my eyes, "Huh?"

"Why, Fiyero? Why did you get expelled from school?" she asked, sighing deeply.

I kept shooting subtle glances at dad as he sat silently, watching mine and mum's every move. His eyes almost hooded as he glanced over the top of his newspaper. I swallowed, forcing the saliva to moisten my dry throat.

Mum's face softened, "Please Yero, speak to me. Why did the school kick you out?"

My eyes never left the floor, I would have to tell her eventually, right? "I sk-skipped school c-completely."

"I know that honey, but why have you been skipping school for three months?"

"I d-don't want t-to be _buh_ b-bullied." I chewed my lip until it began to feel sore.

Mum tugged my chin so my lip was free from the grip of my teeth, "Oh Fiyero, you should have told me." she scolded, "I'm always here if you're having trouble."

"And now we have to relocate you to a new school." dad finally spoke up, "Fiyero, I want you to have an education. You're my son and I want what's best for you. I want you to feel accepted for who you are, stammer or not."

Mum spun to face dad, "So now you finally say something to your son, Horatio." she spoke calmly.

"I would have spoke sooner if you weren't fretting about him, Lyanna." dad replied.

Sighing, mum massaged her temples, she crouched down to look at me, "Yero, sweetheart, you're still going to have to go to school. Ok?" her thumb gently rubbed my cheek.

I hesitated, giving in to her pleading look and nodding.

* * *

The winter wind hit my face as I walked across the playground of my new school, kids smiled at me, noticing who I was. I didn't want to talk to them so I merely responded with smiles or nods as I walked up to the doors of the school. My face pressed into my maroon scarf, trying to avoid the cold breeze. I clutched my backpack tightly, the whites of my knuckles splitting my skin.

I caught sight of my locker on the end of a row, I smiled and walked over to it. Using the combination I was given to place my belongings inside.

"Hi." a sweet voice said.

I jumped back, looking at the sourced of the voice, a freckled girl with copper coloured hair and turquoise eyes that shimmered like the lakes, "Uuh... h-hey." I stammered. _Damn it!_

"You're Prince Fiyero, right?"

I nodded vigorously.

"It's alright, you can talk to me." she said.

"Ok. W-what's your n-n-name?" I asked.

"I'm Aria."

I smiled, "That's a _cuh_ c-cool name."

"Oh look, he stutters." a voice taunted from behind me.

I flinched, refusing to look at the person who said that.

"Oh sweet Oz, is that Prince Fiyero? And he stutters?" the voice jeered.

I didn't know what I was doing, I flew around and lunged towards this boy- taking him completely off guard and slamming him against the wall. My hand curling around his neck as his face pressed into the cold concrete.

"Did you just insult me?" I growled.

"I- Uuuh- umm..."

My hand curled tighter, "Did I stutter?" I yelled.

"No. Oh Oz, no!" he spluttered.

I lowered my voice dangerously, "So, I'll ask you again. Did you just insult me?" and I pushed him further into the wall.

"Yes... Yes. I didn't mean to. Please, just let me go." he pleaded, his voice cracking.

My eyes burned with blind rage, I threw him to the ground and kicked him in the ribs several times before ceasing. A decent amount of kids surrounded us. I glared at this boy, nostrils flaring and hands clenched into fists.

_What was I doing?_

"You ever do that again and I will make sure that you end up in the hospital almost near to death." I threatened. Turning abruptly on my heels and briskly walking out of the scene.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Doglover645, your review made me laugh. That boy will never learn, Fiyero's just a little too stubborn! And LillyFae, thanks for reviewing and that's very observant (is that the word? I'm not sure), but yes, I'm trying to have a part of the route of Fiyero's stammer the cause of worry and when he thinks about it he'll keep on stammering- it's always on his mind but however, because he was in a fit of rage he was completely focused on something other than his stammer which he subconsciously did not think about it and spoke without it. Confused? I know, so am I. Oh and Fiyero's a little sadistic early teenager in this.  
**_~Vision  
_

* * *

The Start of Something Different.

_The crowd cheers my name, the many spotlights shine down on the ring, causing a thin sheet of sweat to cover my forehead. Adrenaline coursing rapidly through my veins, I am smirking maniacally at my opponent who stands at just over a foot taller than me with his face creased into a permanent scowl. I chuckle softly, he looks like a bulldog._

This is gonna be too easy.

_I place my right foot a good few centimetres back and I bring my fists up to my face, preparing to strike. My opponent barely does anything to ready his stance. He just attempts to stand in a threatening pose to intimidate me. That's never going to work. The cheers of the crowd become clearer. It's my name that they are cheering. Their clapping becomes persistent and rhythmic, like the beat of a heart._

_"Fiyero! Fiyero! Fiyero! Fiyero! Fiyero!"_

It's like a mantra.

_My opponent's scowl hardens, "You ready, Tiggular?" he growls._

_I don't respond. Only my smirk widens and my eyes narrow into a deathly glare that could send anyone to their grave._

* * *

I avoided the punch that Cavaria Tenmeadows- the older brother of Avaric, who so happens to be in the crowd- threw at me, taking advantage of his slowness to swing around and swiftly slam my fist into his ribs. Satisfied with the cracking sound that emitted from Cavaria's torso, I allowed him to fall to the ground in pain.

And the crowd cheered, Avaric included. I threw my chest out in front of me, feeling heroic. Actions spoke louder than words, and that's what these kids began to notice. Some took their chances with me and ended up never coming back to school. Sure I had been warned by the teachers to cease but when would these pathetic idiots learn?

I strolled over to Cavaria, who was curled into a ball as he hugged his ribs. I stopped to place one foot lightly on his side, he almost screamed out in agony but he could see the twisted psycotic expression I wore.

"Do not cry out, it will gain attention of those who want to stop this." I warned, pressing my foot harder into his side.

I felt him grab my ankle and violently pull me to the ground with him. The back of my head connected with the ground, making my vision distort for a clock-tick, Cavaria was on top of me, throwing blows to my head and torso. Upon the seventh punch to my cheek I sharply shoved him off and lunged towards him. Uppercutting his jaw followed by a couple of punches to his face.

Finally, I curled my hands around his neck, slowly depriving him of oxygen. He had once put me in a wheelchair when I had called him a bastard. He had jeered that my mum had to have been a flooze to have produced a son with a stammer, and that was my breaking point. Today was my first day out of the wheelchair and I was bent on revenge.

Cavaria's face began to shift from red, to blue and then to purple. Almost there. Just a little further. My hands closing the gap tightly. My smirk turned into a menacing grin, my eyes ablaze with nothing but pure hatred for this prick.

"Tiggular!" the bellow of the headteacher who had just so happened to have stepped foot on the playground.

Immediately, I released my hold on Cavaria's neck and he coughed and he wheezed and he spluttered. Avoiding to look at my directly. I could hear the shuffling of feet behind me, people made way for the short man who came marching towards us. I didn't turn to face him, I still glared at my lataest tormentor and victim.

"Fiyero Tiggular, my office. Now!" he growled into my ear, turning on his heel and marching away.

I rose to my feet to meet the gazes of the crowd who still encircled us, I grinned, "Party at Avaric's house later?" I suggested, and the cheers were louder. Tenmeadows caught sight of an evil gleam in my eye and scuttered away towards the library. I scoffed, _what a loser._

Beginning to stroll nonchalantly to the headteacher's office, I dug my hand into my trouser pocket and pulled out a little notebook. I took the pencil and crossed off on a tally. Number 13. I ignored the people who watched me walk into the building. They knew my demise.

I smirked.

* * *

**A/N 2: Yes, Cavaria is a play on Avaric, I'm so creative!**


End file.
